


Days Off

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Category: VenturianTale Characters (Web Series)
Genre: Catch me throwing shade at my fav show, M/M, gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: Days off, thank god for them. They rarely got a good time to themselves, with all the calls coming in half the time. When they actually did get the days off, it was really nice. The two usually just would lie around and try to get some sleep, for once. Sometimes they would just binge random shows on Netflix and lie together on the couch. This was one of those occasions. Ghost mumbled something about the show they had chosen, some show about a cannibalistic person. Weird. The two were on the couch like always, Toast lying against the arm rest while Ghost was in his lap, his head resting against his chest.





	Days Off

Days off, thank god for them. They rarely got a good time to themselves, with all the calls coming in half the time. When they actually did get the days off, it was really nice. The two usually just would lie around and try to get some sleep, for once. Sometimes they would just binge random shows on Netflix and lie together on the couch. This was one of those occasions.

Ghost mumbled something about the show they had chosen, some show about a cannibalistic person. Weird. The two were on the couch like always, Toast lying against the arm rest while Ghost was in his lap, his head resting against his chest. "What did you say?" Toast asked, moving his gaze from the screen and looking down at his shorter partner.

"'Said this is pretty inaccurate." Ghost said a bit louder than he did before. Toast rolled his eyes, chucking a bit. "We see this kind of thing almost everyday, and it's nothing like this." He continued, making a weak hand gesture to provide emphasis.

"It's still pretty good, sir." Toast shrugged. "I mean, yeah it is quite off from the truth, but it is still an interesting plot." The show did involve things about zombies and the undead, which made them a bit provoked due to how they knew a lot more about that kind of thing.

"I mean the vomit part is pretty close, except it's more of a blood." Ghost ranted. Toast laughed every once in a while at Ghost's comments on the accuracy of the show. He found it quite cute to be entirely honest. Toast kept his eyes on the show, but listened to almost every comment he heard, trying not to laugh too much.

"Do you ever take that hoodie off, sir?" Toast asked halfway through one of his comments, which made him listen a bit more. Ghost rolled his eyes. He seemed to keep that hoodie he always wore on a lot, but of course he didn't always wear it, and Toast knew it, but he just wanted to tease him, truly.

"You've seen me without it, of course I do." Ghost scoffed, shifting his position slightly. "You can't even scold me for that, you used to look like a mountain climber." Ghost teased. Toast rolled his eyes, ruffling his hand through Ghost's hair, which made him make a squeak noise and grab his wrist to get him to stop.

"Well, things were different and ghosts were more tough back then." Toast explained, pulling his hand away and settling, resting his arm against the arm rest. Ghost grumbled in fake distain, crossing his arms. "Don't be cute like that, also, sir." Toast smiled.

Ghost chuckled, laying his head back and looking up at Toast as best as he could from where he sat. "Don't be gay." Ghost said, barely stifling a smile. Toasts scoffed, laughing and ruffling Ghost's hair again. "Hey!" Ghost yelped, grabbing his wrist again.


End file.
